The Purple Velvet Ring Box
by addictedtochocolates
Summary: "Are you crazy, Benson? We're only twenty-three!" What happens when Sam accidentally finds a purple ring box in Fredde's bag? Seddie oneshot.


Sam Puckett stared at the velvet box.

(t h e _p u r p l e_ v e l v e t **r i n g** b o x)

She was tired, sweaty and sleepy after a day of work,—and yes, she did work— she had just plopped onto the Shay's couch and shoved Freddie's bag (He was taking something from his place, apparently.) onto the floor.

And out rolled a purple velvet box with a ring in it.

For once, Sam Puckett was _completely speechless._

* * *

><p>Freddie Benson was extremely nervous.<p>

He looked at the purple velvet box and wondered why he had bought it in the first place.

And then he remembered his blonde headed demon and grinned.

This was for _her._

So he looked at the box again, and smiled as he tried to gauge her reaction when he finally proposed.

And then quickly shoved it into the side pocket of his bag as the demon in question came through the door, the words he imagined her saying playing again and again in her head.

"Are you crazy, Benson? We're only twenty-three!"

* * *

><p>"Are you crazy, Benson? We're only twenty-three!"<p>

That was Sam Puckett's first thought when she opened the box to reveal a simple silver band with a diamond firmly placed in the middle.

At least, it'd be simple, if not for the engraving in the inside of the delicate ring.

If not for the seriousness of it all, she'd probably laugh.

Seddie.

* * *

><p>Seddie.<p>

He'd seen the ring at the jeweller's, and he couldn't help but think of Sam as he made the decision to buy it. So when the saleslady asked if he'd like an engraving to make the ring one of a kind, he'd instantly agreed.

She was one of a kind.

(and he loved it that way.)

So he picked 'Seddie'

(Because the small ring was way too small to have 'Sam and Freddie' engraved in it.)

* * *

><p>Sam was freaking out.<p>

Carly had come downstairs, taken one look at the ring box in Sam's hands and shrieked in joy. And as usual, jabbered on and on about how she was going to help them plan their wedding, and how she wouldn't take no for an answer.

And then she made the mistake of telling Carly that she hadn't said yes yet.

(Because he hadn't _asked_ yet.)

And then it was Carly's turn to freak out.

"What do you mean, he hasn't _asked_ yet?"

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, you haven't <em>asked<em> yet?"

Spencer was ranting at Freddie. He'd told the older friend about the ring, and the fact that he'd bought it _a year ago_ and hadn't worked the nerve to pop the question just yet.

"You think she'll say yes?"

"Dude, you two have are perfect for each other."

"Still doesn't mean he'll say yes."

"Just ask her, Freddie."

"What if she says no?"

"You won't know if you don't try."

"We're only twenty-three!"

* * *

><p>"We're only twenty-three!"<p>

"So?"

"So... don't you think it's too early, Carls?"

"You guys have been dating since we were eighteen!"

"So? That's just five years!"

"Hey, even _I _haven't had a date that long!"

"... You have a point."

"Really?"

"Nope. Just couldn't think up a good enough comeback to that one."

"Sam! Anyway, just go for it."

"Give me one good reason."

"You know it'll make you happy."

"Not a good enough reason, Shay."

"Look, would you just go for it? All I want is for you to be happy."

"Fine."

* * *

><p>"Fine."<p>

"Huh?"

"I'll propose to her."

"Good. When?"

"Tonight."

* * *

><p>"Tonight."<p>

"... Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you mean, tonight?"

"I'll confront him tonight."

* * *

><p>Freddie Benson looked up at the night sky from the fire escape, a small smile on his face as he heard a small knock on the window pane.<p>

"Hey."

* * *

><p>"Hey."<p>

Sam looked at Freddie, her heart beating wildly against her ribcage. Silently she threw Freddie's bag over to him.

"So... I know."

* * *

><p>"So... I know."<p>

"Huh?"

He watched as she sighed, then reached into her pocket and taking out the velvet box from her jacket pocket.

"What the chiz were you thinking, Benson?"

* * *

><p>"Well, this."<p>

And she watched him kneel before her, the ring box unopened in his hands.

"Sam Puckett, will you—"

* * *

><p>"Sam Puckett, will you—"<p>

But before he can get the door open, and before he can finish his sentence, she's already tackled him to the ground, her hands holding his face, and he feels the cold metal on her ring finger and her lips on his.

And as cliché as it is, it's the best day of his life.

* * *

><p>And as cliché as it is, it's the best day of her life.<p>

Spencer walked her down the aisle, and she managed—to Carly's disapproval—to force the minister to skip all the "I promise to love you, cherish you, blabittyblahbittyblah." chiz.

(He knows it without her saying it anyway.)

And soon she's being announced as Mrs Sam (God forbid they call her _Samantha_.)Benson.

She could probably get used to that.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Hey guys! :) Another cutesy Seddie oneshot. I wrote this about a week ago, but stupid exams got in the way. BLEHH. **

**Ah well. (: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. D: I do own a whole lot of junk food and Girl Guides (Scouts?/ AND YEAH I'M A GIRL GUIDE.) Cookies. (: YAY! **

**I'll give you these fat cakes I just found if you rev—oh wait, Sam just ate my fat cakes. :(**

**Cookie if you review? (:**


End file.
